Mirror, oh mirror
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki isn't sure if she's beautiful, but thanks to her dad and her friends she understand that she is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This story is set at the end of season 3.**

* * *

**Mirror, oh mirror**

**Since Bella became the new mermaid in town Rikki Chadwick's been feeling a lot less confident. Bella's such a beautiful chick and Rikki's afraid that with Bella around, guys won't think of Rikki as hot and sexy anymore. Sure, Zane's the only guy that Rikki really love, but she like to know that guys get turned on by looking at her because then she can be sure that she's still a sexy girl.**

"Am I not sexy anymore?" says Rikki in a sad tone as she look at herself in her mirror.

Rikki is close to tears.

"No, woman-up, Rikki Chadwick!" says Rikki to herself in a hard tone. "Don't cry. That would be totally none Rikki-ish. I'm not supposed to cry."

Rikki pull off her torn old jammies and put on a tight red tank top and her short black leather skirt.

"Now, that's much more sexy." says Rikki with a smile.

"How are you feelin' tonight, Rikki...?" says Rikki's dad as he enter the room.

"I'm okey..." says Rikki, in a low voice.

"Rikki, my little beautiful daughter. Tell me what's wrong." says Rikki's dad.

"Okey..." says Rikki. "Dad, am I still sexy?"

"Why do you even ask, sweetie? Of course you are. You got your mom's sexyness, Rikki." says Rikki's dad with a smile.

"Really?" says Rikki as she begin to cry, not able to hold back the tears anymore.

"So, so..." says Rikki's dad as he hug Rikki, trying to comfort her. "You look awesome, don't let people say anything else. I'm sure that Zane and your friends think that you're a real beauty."

"Aww, daddy! At least you'll always love me." says Rikki as she stop crying.

"You know I'm always here for you, sexy kid." says Rikki's dad. "I'll go buy us a pizza, back soon, okey?"

Rikki's dad put on his black biker-style leather jacket and leave.

Rikki turn her attention back to the mirror.

"Guess dad's right. I'm one sexy chick." says Rikki, doing some sensual dance-moves.

Rikki open her make-up bag and put on some red lipstick.

"Yay!" says Rikki.

Rikki grab her iPod and turn on a sexy song and start to dance, looking at herself in the mirror at the same time.

"Work it, Rikki. Get sexy." says Rikki to herself in a soft girly tone.

As the song come to an end Rikki stop dancing and says to her reflection in the mirror "Rikki, you're a true sexy beauty. How could you even think that Bella being around would ever change that...? Rikki...you are fuckin' awesome."

Rikki throw herself onto her bed, a big smile on her face.

"Pizza-time!" says Rikki's dad from outside.

"Be right there, daddy!" says Rikki.

Rikki get up and walk out to her dad who's waiting outside their little trailer-home.

"I got us pizza with chili that you like." says Rikki's dad as he place the pizza-box on the old plastic table, where he and Rikki often eat dinner.

"Mm, me is really hungry." says Rikki.

Rikki and her dad start to eat.

"Sorry, that it's pizza for dinner again, but I have no money to get some better food." says Rikki's dad.

"That's okey, dad. I like pizza so it's not a problem." says Rikki.

"Good, but I wish I had the kind of money to give you a better life, Rikki. You deserve the good things in life, but we can't afford anything fancy or expensive. We have so fuckin' little money." says Rikki's dad. "Barely enough to survive."

"Dad, I don't ask for much. We'll make it. We always do, right?" says Rikki.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Rikki's dad in a manly tone. "You're a smart young women, Rikki."

"Thanks!" says Rikki with a childish smile.

"Hi, guys!" says Cleo as she walk up to Rikki and her dad.

"Hi, Cleo!" says Rikki. "Pizza?"

"Thanks, but I've already had dinner." says Cleo. "Wanna join me at Mako later?"

"Sure, Cleo. I'll meet you there." says Rikki.

"Okey, bye!" says Cleo as she leave.

"What are you girls doin' at Mako all the time?" says Rikki's dad.

"Oh, nothing special really. Walking, talking about girl-stuff. Simple things." says Rikki in a casual tone.

"Okey, good. I thought maybe you girls were up to something illegal over on that island." says Rikki's dad with a small laugh.

"No nothing like that. We just hang out." says Rikki.

Later Rikki change clothes before heading to Mako. She put on a white t-shirt and a purple skirt that's longer than the skirts Rikki usually wear. It's not exactly a very typical Rikki-outfit, but she wanna surprise Cleo by wearing something different.

"By, daddy! See you later!" says Rikki as she run down to the water.

She dive in and transform into her mermaid-form. She swim towards Mako at high speed.

"Hi, Rikki!" says Cleo and Bella, who's already there waiting for her when she reach the Moon Cave.

"Hi, Bella! Hi, Cleo!" says Rikki.

A few minutes later the girls are dry and sit against the wall of the cave.

"Rikki, me like your outfit. Where's your leather skirts and tank tops?" says Bella.

"I thought I'd try something else this time." says Rikki.

"You almost don't look like Rikki anymore." says Cleo.

"I know. I'll probably go back to my normal clothing-style tomorrow." says Rikki.

"You totally should." says Cleo.

"I actually like your new clothes Rikki." says Bella.

"Oh, thanks!" says Rikki with a smile.

"I'll race you back home, girls!" says Bella.

"You're goin' down, Bella!" says Rikki.

The 3 girls dive into the Moon Pool and transform into their mermaid-forms.

They swim towards home at high speed.

"I won!" says a happy Rikki as she reach the beach. "In your face!"

"You got lucky." says Bella.

"Fat chance, Bella. It was skill." says Rikki with a smile.

Rikki is really happy to have Cleo and Bella as her two mermaid-friends and a dad who care about her. She know that they like her for the real her and that she can trust them, no matter what.

**The End.**


End file.
